


Do You Miss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven leaves Connie a voicemail.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven x Connie - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Do You Miss Me

Finally some time to himself. Steven has been running around Beach City  _ all _ day, particularly Little Homeworld, helping and healing a bunch of gems. The sky was clear, with no clouds obscuring the view of the moon, and there were twinkling stars dotted all throughout the dark, mysterious sky. 

Steven tried. He tried to stop thinking about her. It has only been 2 weeks since she was gone to do her early college studies, and he was already missing her like crazy. 

He didn’t expect much of himself when she left.. he didn’t stand a chance against his human emotions. He knew soon, that sorrow would cloud his judgment and he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else, but Connie.

The image of her soft, endearing smile as she watched him intently while they shared one of their moments kept recurring in his mind, over and over again. 

He had soon found himself on the beach, sat close to the water since the tide was really calm that night. He had found a twig broken off from a tree on his walk there, and absent mindedly picked it up. 

He drew random patterns in the sand with the twig as his empty, half lidded gaze focused on the subtle movements of the sand as the water washed over it. He was glad that it was late, and that no one else was around to see him like this. That didn’t stop him from checking his surroundings every few minutes, just to be sure. 

Suddenly, Steven felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He jumped, startled from the unexpected noise and quickly grabbed it out of his pocket, in hopes that it was Connie. 

The screen lit up, revealing his screen saver of a selfie he and Connie took before she left, right before a notification banner popped up on his lock screen. 

He wilted when he read that the text message was just from Pearl. She was asking where he was and if he was okay. He heaved a heavy, disappointed sigh and cleared the notification, telling himself that he’d reply back to her in a bit.

Clearing the notification only made it all the more easy to see his screen saver once more. A bitter, sad smile crept its way on to his face as he meticulously examined Connie’s cutest features from the picture. 

He thought about calling Connie, but she was probably sleeping soundly now, tired from her busy day of studying. 

That was just a split thought that crossed his mind, right before he pressed the call button on her contact. He pressed the phone to his ear, listening as it rang a few times. He was hoping to hear her serene voice on the other end of the call, but was mildly disappointed when the automated voice messaging system voice played.

The female robot-voicemail voice recites Connie’s phones number, then politely tells him to leave a message before he heard the beep that meant that it was recording.

He slightly panicked, not thinking about what he was going to say. 

“Heyy,  _ Connie… _ ” he starts his message with not much confidence in his tone, trying to sound like he was doing good, but continues nevertheless. 

“I was just thinking about you a lot lately, ... and just wanted to check in on you,”

Steven shoves his free hand in the front pocket of his jacket to try and suffice his nervous fidgeting. His eyelids drooped before he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. He found himself regretting this…

”How are things? I know you’re probably  _ really _ busy these days…”

“I haven’t had much to do, so that left me with a lot of time to think…” 

He opens his eyes once again, and tried to ignore the sadness creeping up in his tone. “I, ... really,  _ really _ miss you. I haven’t been able to do much without thinking about you.” His voice cracked as he chuckled dryly, and his fake smile faded.

“I guess all I really wanted to ask you, was...” 

He couldn’t speak. How embarrassing. Since when did Steven become so sappy? ... okay, maybe he was all along, but it seems like it’s been amplified by 10 times right now. He felt pathetic carrying on this conversation with himself, and debated hanging up and deleting his voicemail. 

He knew how much he loved Connie, but he didn’t know that it was this deep. He didn’t know that it went beyond this constant feeling to cry while she was away.

He inhaled deeply, regaining his senses while fighting back tears as a sudden breeze of the crisp, night air rustled through his jacket and his hair.

“ _ I wanted to ask, ... do you...miss me?”  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK I’M BEGGING also this story was written by averyjt2


End file.
